The Left One
by Ahsoka-Tano-Padawan
Summary: Ahsoka Tano and Anakin Skywalker duel Darth Maul. How will they fair out? And what will happen if they fail? Rated for duel.


**YAY! So, okay. I finished my competition! I got first place! Not that anyone really cares except me, you all came to read the story anyway. ;) Yeah, I know I have stories I promised to update, but I still have to go over and spell check, seperate the chapters and such. Well, I wrote this thinking about the final. There's a REAL surprise at the end. Just wait and SEE! XD **

**This is in Ahsoka's POV.**

**_The Left One_**

I draw an emerald lightsaber and leap from the transport, the swirling laserfire striking my troops down in brilliant colors of red, blue and orange. The desert planet's sun beats down on me as I block the flickering lights. I wipe glinting sweat from my brow, feet burrowing into the sand as I run so fast, things seem to blur. I take out droids easily with my weapon.

The large, metal building waits as I see it come closer from the distance. I step into the cool air and breathe a breath of relief that the sun is no longer at my back. The damp hanger is a comfort, until a maniacal laugh echoes across the empty space.

There are no crates to hide, but shadows are everywhere. I don't startle when a blood red lightsaber activates behind me. I spin around let it clash against mine as I draw my shoto. Our 'sabers dance in the darkness, shimmering with grace and beauty. The synchronized flashes sting my eyes as I try to keep from blinking when I need to be watching.

My opponent, who I've yet to see the face of, lets loose a frightening growl as my blade grazes his fore arm. He grabs me by my neck and lowers his blade between our faces, illuminating himself. I gasp, kicking him and stumbling backwards as he releases me and I realize he's Darth Maul.

The fighting style, the Zabrek horns, the black and red patters. I've been in simulations before, why didn't I recognize the Force signature he supposedly holds? It was obvious enough to figure out, even in the lack of light. I'm so distracted by my own thoughts, I barely notice Anakin swooping in and saving me for the millionth time.

He screams at me to fight and I snap half way out of my trance. I feel Maul lash violently and scathe my back, causing me to cry out as the pain surges across my back. I don't sense what happens next. I don't feel it. I can only let a yell to Anakin escapes my lips, "Master, duck!" and hope I don't die as the metal legs slap me across the face and throw me into a wall, tingling pain running up and down my spine.

Anakin, who apparently chose to ignore my advice, lands next to me a second later, a black bruise forming as he tries to stand. I can only imagine what _I_ must look like. Dusty, bruised, burned, bloody, maybe. It's best not to think about it.

I flip recklessly behind the Sith in an attempt to draw the fight away long enough for my Master to recover enough to hold a lightsaber steady. However, Maul is prepared and counters me, tossing me in the air. I catch myself, landing on my hands, and then somersaulting to my knees. I groan inwardly as he begins charging. _What does it take to stop this guy?_ I think. _Obviously not cutting him in half... Ugh, Obi-Wan should have aimed higher._

"Snips," Anakin says between gasps. "Catch!" He tosses his lightsaber at me and I look at him like he's stupid. I already _have_ two lightsabers; what am I going to do with a third one, use my _feet_ to hold it? But I catch his meaning. I'm using a lightsaber and a _shoto_. Would a full 'saber make it easier or harder? I take my chances, catch the sword and drop my shoto to the ground.

Things start to move quicker as I let the blue blade extend. The moves become more advanced, the dark side and light side never tip in favor, leaving even the slightest clue to who will win a mystery. Eventually, Anakin manages to call my shoto to his hand and stand beside me. I'm sweating so badly, the cuts the rest on my body itch. It's not actually a bad sign, itching means they're healing. But I can't seem to make sense of the pain prickling all over.

"I see you decided to help me," I tease as he rolls his eyes at the shortness of my shoto. "Not exactly my ideal weapon, but if it works for you…"

"I'd ask for _my_ lightsaber back, but you seem to be enjoying it. By the way, when did you learn to fight better with two full-length lightsabers?" Anakin asks.

"Hmph, you're just waiting for me to say 'you taught me'." I mutter.

He smirks at me and we attack Maul again. It's not long before we begin to tire, while he never seems to need rest. By now, I know I'm bleeding and I'm positive I'm muddy from the dust and sweat mixing together. Despite his objections, I know Anakin is getting dizzy, as I am, too. Although I took the more direct know to the head, he didn't hit the wall back first, but head first. It's truly debatable which one of us is more injured now.

I swing at him while Anakin waits for him to give me his full attention. When he does, I feel true wrath and power exacted on my broken body. Blue lightening, aimed at me, the flame-like spikes scalding me with ever second, I release a scream that's hoarse and build on anguish.

Anakin has a direct hit against Maul's skin, leaving only a small mark. Even with the scale of the injury, it's enough to infuriate him. He kicks, slashes and tosses Anakin while I fight to regain the strength to breathe.

I can see the troops coming. I know the battle has been won, even if he's alive. Anakin drops to the ground in exhaustion and I have to think quickly.

"Hey, ugly," I shout while Anakin loses consciousness. "Are you too scared to fight a _Padawan?_" It works and he slashes viciously at me.

Then it happens. I just release the lightsabers in my grasp and let the blade come down in full force, decapitating my left hand in a quick maneuver. An unearthly sound comes from me. Even my Master, incapable of seeing what's happening, flinches as the sound. The pain starts like pricking your finger, but it grows worse. A burning feeling captivates my arm and curl up beside my hand. The world begins to blur, red and white swirling before my eyes. Finally, blackness concurs all as I see the blade coming for my head.

I wake up on a flat table, gasping as my vision clears from white. I'm not dead. I wiggle my hands. They're both there… I think… There's an odd sound. Slowly, terror filling me, I twist my face to stare at the silver, robotic hand I've been given in place of the one I lost while fighting Maul. I can't speak or move in my state of shock.

What happened? Where am I? Where's Anakin? Why to have a mechanical hand? Is this even real? The questions jumble in my mind with no answers.

A medic enters the room and I take note of her paleness in both complexion and choice in attire. "Good morning," She says quietly. I can't assume she's older than fourteen. "You'll be released as soon as I clean out your wounds and check your hand again."

I nod, and while she changes the padding covering the burn on my back, I ask, "Where's Anakin, my Master?"

She smiles. "He's safe. I'm Kattara; I'll take you to him soon."

"Fine," I say unsurely. As soon as she's done fixing me up, I'm taken to a small, white room with several mirrors. It's white, and dressed with only a two chairs and a few lighting fixtures.

"Wait here; I'll go get your friend." She exits and the door slides closed behind her.

I sit down and look in the mirror. Most of my injuries are healed, except for the more serious ones like my black eye, burns, and my sore back. My silver hand looks awkward and bare in the room. I can see some of the wires, but not too many of them.

For the first time, the thought comes to my mind. Anakin has a mechanical hand; I wonder what he'll say..? I curl my hand around the shoto at my side. "You will pay, Maul." I mummer.

I jump up and hide my new arm behind my back as Anakin enters the room. He looks fine and tall, healthy, too.

"Ahsoka, what happened? Are you okay?" He asks quickly. I see him pondering whether to embrace me or not, but he decides against it.

"I think I'm fine," He looks skeptical and I assume Kattara mentioned something. "You know, something _did_ happen while you were unconscious."

Anakin swallows hard. "Which one?"

I sigh, knowing the next words will change _everything_ for me. "The left one,"

**_The end_**

**Okay, so... Ahsoka has a mechanical hand now.. maybe I'll write a story later on about her and her new mecanical hand. Either way, I still think this turned out cool. Please review, I want to hear some thoughts on if maybe she COULD possibly lose her hand in the future. :D Sorry for any grammer mistakes... I'm going on less than four hours sleep and I appologize.**


End file.
